


Learning The Ropes

by seductivefeline



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dom!Malik, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivefeline/pseuds/seductivefeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Battle City a sixteen year old Marik has no idea how sex works. Good thing Bakura is there to teach him. Awkward first time. Thiefshipping. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning The Ropes

Sex in theory always seemed so easy. Two people come together in some act of intercourse and reach climax together in a messy, euphoric, thrilling melding of hot flesh on flesh.

Reasonable.

Simple.

So why was he, the great future Pharaoh Marik Ishtar, standing there fully dressed glaring daggers at one naked Bakura as if he were the reason for all his worldly woes?

Because (though he wouldn't admit) he hadn't the slightest clue how to proceed.

The look on Bakura's face certainly didn't help. He had his head slightly tilted to one side, and he had a silver brow quirked upwards in an almost impatient manner. Marik had been standing there for several minutes after all, the same frustrated face plastered across his features. It was rather off-putting, and you didn't need to be a mind reader to know that both of them were seconds from blowing up.

It was Bakura who spoke first.

“Are you going to stand there until I die of old age?”

At the quip, Marik tensed. Lavender eyes smoldered as he snapped, “Shut up!” 

This time, the slight frown on his face turned to an amused smirk. He stretched himself out on Marik's bed, making himself a bit more comfortable in languid movements. “You've been glaring at my naked body for ten minutes now. Were you going to do something within, I don't know, this lifetime?”

Marik growled, turning his gaze away for a moment. “Maybe I was staring in revulsion. Could you possibly be any more pasty white or scrawny?”

He let out a cruel snicker, resting his arms behind his head and spreading his legs, revealing an unexcited, flaccid dick. “Well I'm not going to wait here all night. I told you I'd show you my loyalty by allowing you to fuck me. So here we are, on your boat, in your private quarters, and I'm ready for a fucking.”

Marik sneered.

“Unless... you're a virgin.” There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Marik was, indeed, a virgin. It was completely obvious.

“Don't call me a virgin!” Marik interfered, his eyes ablaze.

“Your hesitation says otherwise.”

“I'll have you know,” Marik finally moved, advancing towards the pale man, “That I have an entire harem back in Egypt. I've fucked more men – and women – than you've ever seen.”

Bakura leered at Marik, the cocky grin growing wider. “Oh? Then why don't you show me your excellent skills?” He stretched his legs wider, a red tongue drawing over rosy lips. “I'm ready.” He drew a hand down his own body in a most tantalizing manner.

Marik was at the edge of the bed now, “I'll fuck you when I'm damn well ready.” 

Hesitation and uncertainly flashed for a split moment in deep lilac eyes before they were quickly squashed by a brash glower. There was no way he'd allow this... this peasant to effect him so. He was the one in control here, and that was why he was the one who told Bakura to get naked, and that's why he was the one doing the fucking!

He would not tolerant Bakura's incessant taunting! It was demeaning and enraging. He was to be the world's next Pharaoh after all! And Pharaohs did not take this kind of bullcrap from anybody!

“Well make it soon. I certainly don't have all night.”

“Shut up!” He commanded again, “I'm the one in control here!” 

Enraged by Bakura's arrogant and infuriating words, his grabbed his pants in two furious fistfuls and yanking them off, discarding them to the corner of the room with an angry kick. His satin gold boxers were quick to follow, leaving the lower portion of his body exposed. 

He clambered onto the edge of his bed and shifted until he sat between Bakura's stretched knees. 

“What? Too self-conscious to take off your shirt?” Bakura cooed, tugging at the hem of it.

He slapped the offending hand away, “Of course not!” He spat. There was no way Marik would allow this attractive lowlife to see the ancient secrets carved into his back. That was for his eyes and his eyes alone. “I don't need my shirt off to fuck you anyway.”

Bakura took his hand back, holding it up in mock defense.

“Alright then,” he agreed in a fake apologetic tone. “Let's just get on with it then.”

By now, he had grown a bit hard, purely out of anticipation. He watched Marik stare down at him, a disgruntled look on his tan features. Bakura had to admit, although he was insufferable, the exotic Egyptian was truly attractive. 

He had peculiar lavender eyes, which was strange enough, but it was coupled with beautiful golden hair that spilled around his shoulders and framed his perfectly constructed face. The ridiculous amount of jewelry added to the whole foreign aura he gave off. The golden cuffs that covered his neck and arms shimmered even in the faintest of light, making him glow like a God.

Bakura was going to enjoy getting ravaged.

If only this pathetic teenager knew what he was doing.

“Oi, _Great Future Pharaoh_ , you're staring again.” Bakura sneered.

“...I can stare at my prize as much as I want!”

“Yes, well, your staring is getting old.” He curled his legs around the other's body. Marik jumped in reaction, but didn't have time to move away as Bakura pulled him in closer. He sat up so his face was only inches away from Marik's, “So, you gonna do something?” He licked his lips again, his crimson eyes glowing mischievously.

The other growled as he clenched Bakura's thighs in a weak attempt to free himself from the hold. Although he realized that this position was closer to what he was looking for, so he let it be. 

For now.

Now that he was here, looking down on Bakura's naked body, he was entirely unsure what to feel. Bakura, as annoying as he was, had a nice body. It was almost sickeningly white, but his lack of muscles wasn't exactly subtle. It was obvious that Bakura couldn't overpower him. His frame was thin and weak, though not in a way that was unattractive. 

His hair was strange and exotic to Marik. He had never seen such white hair before. He almost wanted to touch it, but there was no way in hell he'd catch himself actually doing that. Maybe if he was pulling on it, that would be something else entirely. 

In his staring, he felt his lower body become warm and... tingly. It was unfamiliar to him (though he wouldn't admit it) and it made him feel almost uneasy. 

Yet... he knew, despite the feeling being alien to him, that it they were natural. It felt right. When he saw people do his bidding without hesitation, when people were crouched in front of him, taking his orders and beginning for mercy, the sensation he got was very similar. Yearning warmth and satisfaction took hold.

It was then he took his dick in his hand. It was warm, but felt pathetically limp. He normally didn't touch his own body like this, so his skin felt rather sensitive. Was that normal?

He gave it a few experimental strokes, holding back embarrassing noises of pleasure. He wouldn't dare give Bakura the satisfaction of making some sort of enraging derogatory comment about it.

Although the restriction of actually making noise was difficult. Growing frustrated, he pushed Bakura's hips up without bothering to check of the other was ready. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Bakura hissed, obviously no expecting the sudden movement.

Good. Serves the damn guy right.

It took a few awkward movements to adjust Bakura so he was in the right position. Or what he assumed was the right position. His entrance was exposed and as Marik stared at it he felt a frustrated blush rising on his cheeks because he had no idea what to do.

So he did what any sensible sixteen year old criminal organization leader would do and shoved his mostly-limp cock straight into Bakura. It was difficult to actually push the organ into the hot crevice. The friction felt as if he was on fire and was being rubbed raw. It certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. 

Why was society obsessed with such a God-awful feeling?

Upon the surprise intrusion, Bakura nearly choked. “I ask again, what the fuck are you doing, Ishtar?”

“I'm fucking you,” he growled. “Obviously.” 

Bakura pushed him away, hissing as the intruding organ slid out of his ass. He was sure the ring of muscle was raw and bleeding. “You have no idea what your doing,” he snarled. “Obviously.”

“I know exactly what I'm doing!” Marik defended, “The – the dick goes inside the ass. That's how it's done.”

As the discomfort subsided, a laughable smirk came across his features. “Ishtar. You don't just shove your limp dick into somebody's asshole and call it sex. You need fucking foreplay and preparation, otherwise it'll just be painful and messy and entirely unsatisfying.” He paused, “Not that I have a problem with pain, but I certainly want to be able to walk tomorrow if I'm to do your bidding.”

Marik snorted. “It certainly isn't my fault you're a pussy.”

Bakura kicked him away, shuffling backwards on the purple satin sheets. Of course this flamboyant shit would have purple satin sheets. 

“Come over here,” he demanded, to which Marik scowled.

“Make me.”

“Stop being such a child and get your ass over here.”

“I'm not taking my ass anywhere. It's not the one getting fucked.”

“If you don't get over here neither of our asses are getting fucked.”

Marik curled his lip in a sneer but crawled over until he was above Bakura. He was obviously displeased about the whole thing. 

Bakura smiled in satisfaction, though it was a nasty one. He reached up, drawing his thumb over Marik's cheek. The gesture would have been affectionate, but he simply did it to wipe at the kohl under his eyes.

“That looks really gay you know,” he mocked.

Marik, who had grown flustered by the touch, swatted his hand away, “Don't touch that. You'll smudge it. And it's not gay, it's traditional, you God-damned uncultured swine.” 

“Well, us normal humans think it's gay and that it looks ridiculous.”

“Did you just drag me over here to fucking mock me?” Marik snarled, growing impatient. Although the bickering was beginning to... excite him.

“Possibly,” Bakura replied with a stunning smirk. “That was only one reason. The other was this –“ he took Marik's head in both hands and roughly tugged it down, crashing their lips together in an anything-but-chaste kiss.

Marik, it seemed, was a virgin in every sense of the word. What was happening now was his first kiss, and it was met with confusion and ire. He sputtered, unsure what to do as a pair of rosy lips moved against his. 

He yanked his head away after a moment's hesitation, fighting the strong grip Bakura had on his hair, “What the fuck are you doing?! That was disgusting,” He spat.

“It's called foreplay, oh _Great Future Pharaoh_ ,” Bakura responded. “And judging by how God-awful you responded, I'll assume that was your first kiss.”

Cheeks inflamed, he struggled against the hold Bakura had on his precious locks, “So what? I don't have time to kiss every bitch I fuck.”

“Will you drop the fucking act, Marik. It's painfully obvious you've never even seen another naked person in your life, let alone have had sex.”

“Shut up! Of course I have!”

“Oh no, I don't think you have my dear _Future Pharaoh._ ”

As if to prove his point, he untangled his digits from golden locks and dragged them ever-so-delectably down Marik's front. Even through the ridiculous lavender top Marik called clothes, the tan man still shivered involuntarily. When his careful fingers grazed the open flesh of Marik's exposed midriff, he let out a pathetic noise, his stomach muscles quivering uncontrollably at the small touches. Bakura sneered victoriously, “You're so sensitive I bet I could make you cum without actually touching your cock.”

“S-shut up,” He growled, infuriated that he stuttered. As pleasant as Bakura's fingers were, he was not to be undone in front of his partner in crime. “Stop treating me like some lovestruck female.”

“I will when you stop acting like it.”

Marik swatted his chest, glowering with smoldering lilac irises. If only they actually looked threatening in the slightest, then threats might have been taken seriously.

“Let's just get on with this already,” he snorted. 

“Then get back down here.”

“I'm not kissing you again. It's disgusting.”

“Marik, everything about fornication is disgusting. Nobody fucking cares. Now stop complaining like a little bitch and get down here.”

He snarled, but after a moment, he bent over again, using his elbows as leverage on each side of Bakura's head. His hair spilled out ungracefully around him, making it appear that his head was resting in a bank of soft snow. 

Once again, Marik was tempted to touch it.

He couldn't get that chance, however. Bakura took him by the hair and crashed their lips together once again. Marik was taken by surprise just like the first time, but he didn't withdraw. He let Bakura do his thing. He rolled his lips forward in a languid manner, pressing them harshly against the other's. Marik didn't reciprocate at all (mostly because he wasn't sure how, but he convinced himself it was because he refused to do something as demeaning as making out).

Eventually Bakura let out a frustrated noise. Marik's lips were boring and unresponsive, which was driving him to insanity. Instead of drawing back like Marik anticipated however, sharp teeth mercilessly bit down on his fleshy lips. He grunted in surprise, _is that fucking normal_? He had no time to respond as Bakura shoved his tongue into Marik's ajar lips, invading the moist cavern with an eager appendage. 

Marik pulled away this time, sticking his tongue out as a panting Bakura drew back as well. 

“The fuck was that?” He demanded, angry that he found such disgusting acts and tastes pleasurable. 

Bakura smirked, “You're such a novice at this shit. It's hilarious.”

“I'm not a novice! I just – just – just don't want to participate in such demeaning acts! Who the hell shoves their tongue in another person's mouth!”

“That's what you do when you make out, Ishtar.” Bakura returned, an amused grin still on his lips. “Now if you're done complaining...”

He swept Marik's lips into a sloppy kiss once more. Marik was a bit more ready this time, and much to his disdain, his body reacted without his permission. He pushed back, allowing hot lips to meld with his own. It was so wet and hot and slippery and disgusting and yet he found he couldn't stop. He couldn't control the moan that emitted from his mouth as Bakura slid his tongue across his lips.

He didn't realize that was a silent question until the tongue shoved its way into Marik's mouth once more. It guided Marik's own tongue, coaxing it out from the moist of his mouth and forcing it to slide against the other. It was certainly a... strange sensation. Almost revolting, and yet, entirely arousing. 

Marik wanted more.

Coaxed out of his initial “shyness”, he leaned on one elbow and took Bakura by the chin, forcing him even closer. Marik quickly found that was a mistake however as his teeth clanged painfully against the other, drawing a hiss of pain from them both. 

As if to reciprocate, Bakura withdrew his tongue from the warmth of their intertwined mouths and bit down on Marik's lip. Hard. 

He responded with a pathetic moan, to which he was immediately repulsed by. He pulled away, glaring daggers at the smug man beneath him. He was satisfied to find that at least Bakura's cheeks were bright red and he was panting rather heavily.

“You're blushing, Ishtar,” Bakura snickered, causing the other to glare viciously. 

“Shut up. So are you,” he roughly poked at Bakura's cheeks, feeling the heat under his fingertip. “And I'm sure yours looks more ridiculous than mine, white boy.”

Bakura let out a single bark, drawing his hands from Marik's hair, “Perhaps, but I'm not ashamed. It just means that I'm somewhat enjoying myself.” He ran them across his neck, fingertips brushing smooth gold. With feather-light digits, he trailed them across Marik's collarbone, appreciating the way they stuck out in a most attractive manner.

Marik shivered in response. Judging by his sudden lidded eyes, he wasn't aware of his own reaction. This pleased Bakura, and he allowed the smug grin to take up most of his face as he stroked the collarbone, using it as a distraction as he leaned forward. Closer... closer...

Sharp canines clamped down on the sensitive skin, drawing a cry from Marik. 

He didn't move right away. The bite took him completely by surprise. He let out some incoherent choking noise as Bakura sucked at the sensitive skin before nipping it more, possibly breaking skin. When he drew back, a wound was left.

Marik, who had been lost in sensation suddenly shoved him away and clamped his palm over the bite mark. “What the fuck?!” 

Bakura looked smug. “What, you didn't enjoy it?” He asked in mock innocence. 

“Of course I did! – didn't! – why the fuck did you bite me?!”

He rolled his eyes, “Foreplay, Ishtar. I thought we went through this.”

“Biting is a... a rather vulgar form of foreplay.”

“What, and swapping spit isn't?”

Marik furrowed his eyes shut in pure frustration. Bakura took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Marik's head and drag him downwards. His teeth grazed needy lips, but instead he dotted sloppy kisses across the other's jaw, all the way to his ear where that ridiculous ornament hung off of it. Bypassing the jewelry, he shifted his attention to the shell of Marik's ear. He moved Marik's hair out of the way in an almost affectionate gesture before allowing his hot breath to wash over the tan surface. 

Marik, who had his face practically planted in Bakura's neck, shivered and huffed, losing himself in the sensation. Bakura inhaled and exhaled once more before running his long tongue across Marik's ear. The exotic Egyptian shuddered violently in response, becoming a pile of submissive goo. 

Once most of Marik's ear was coated in saliva, Bakura used his signature move: biting. He clamped down on the shell of Marik's ear, this time drawing an unrestrained cry from the man. 

Realizing the noise he just made, Marik yanked his ear away, eyes burning with white, hot rage. Bakura just met his enraged look with his typical smirk. He took the noise as a victory, although Marik took it as anything but.

“That's enough of that,” Marik hissed as he dipped his head to Bakura's neck, keeping his burning ear out of range. “This time, I make you cry out.” With that said, he put his lips to Bakura's neck.

Recalling what Bakura did, he drew his tongue tentatively over the surface. The other man was salty under his tongue. Growing more confidence at Bakura's hitch of breath, he began nibbling experimentally, trying to draw more noises from the man.

“...Suck it.”

“What?” 

“Suck the skin, Marik,” Bakura commanded, “Take it into your mouth and bite and suck. Do it.”

“Don't tell me what to do,” He thumped Bakura on the chest with a fist but did it anyway. He sucked at the skin, then bit down when it began turning splotchy red. Bakura groaned at this, tipping his chin back. Marik growled with satisfaction, moving to more spots to assault. He was a quick learner, he found, as he covered a majority of Bakura's lower neck and upper chest with hickeys and bruises. 

To hear the other man groan and gasp in pleasure was extremely pleasing. Marik smirked, drawing his head back, seeing a panting Bakura. He didn't look entirely undone though, because he had a controlled smirk on his face. 

“You learn fast. And...” he drew his fingers down Marik's sides breathlessly before suddenly groping his erection without warning, “Looks like you're hard now.”

Marik actually squeaked in response. He shoved Bakura's hand away from his genitals, blushing furiously, “Don't just touch me there like that!”

Bakura let out a roar of mocking laughter, “We're in the midst of having fucking sex, Marik! I think I can touch your God-damned dick.”

Marik continued glaring, not finding the situation amusing at all. “You'll touch me there when I tell you to and only when I tell you to!”

“Fine.” He leaned in, his lips brushing Marik's ear lobe, “Oh, _Great Future Pharaoh_... may I... touch your dick?”

Marik shivered, almost saying yes without thinking about it. With a furious yowl, he shoved Bakura back down against the mattress. He planted his hands on Bakura's chest, glaring down at him with enraged purple eyes. 

“No! No you can't!” he hissed, beating Bakura's chest with a fist. He grunted in pain, but the cocky smile never left his face. 

“Are you done throwing a tantrum like a child?” Bakura taunted as Marik ceased his attacks. 

“I'm not a child,” Marik returned hotly. He sat back, straddling Bakura's naked hips. He became aware of Bakura's erection right under him though, and became increasingly uncomfortable. “I just don't appreciate you touching my body as if you own it. I am the one in control here, after all, and I am the one who is to be the future Pharaoh.” From somewhere nearby, he pulled up the Millennium Rod and pointedly held it up.

“I have this after all.”

Bakura sneered, “That very well doesn't work on me and you know it.”

Marik huffed, yanking the sheathe off of it, “Its magic may not work on you, but this will.” He dragged the tip across Bakura's bare chest, barely applying any pressure. The other still shuddered, pushing himself into the blade with a pleasing moan.

“Go ahead,” Bakura invited, his eyes almost going deranged as he dragged a wet tongue languidly over his canines, “Make me bleed.”

Marik was almost disgusted by the invitation. Almost. With a smirk that mirrored Bakura's, he dragged the dagger across his chest, pointedly applying more pressure than before. Blood welled up from a thin, long cut that stretched from Bakura's collarbone to the end of his ribcage. Marik expected a pained reaction, but instead Bakura rolled his chest upwards, letting out a shameless moan.

“That's right, Ishtar,” he praised with lusty eyes. 

Marik furrowed his brow, then slashed him across his chest. An excited trill escaped the injured man as crimson seeped from the gash. This was the most reaction Marik had managed to coax from him, and as arousing as it was, he found himself confused. Putting the rod behind him, he leaned against Bakura's chest so their faces were millimeters apart.

Marik watched him for a good long moment before coming to a conclusion.

“You're fucking crazy.”

A thrilled smirk came across Bakura's lips. “Thank you for the compliment, my dear Marik.”

He grinned, “It's hardly a compliment.” This time, he initiated the sloppy kiss. It felt ridiculous, but through his ever-cloudy mind it was becoming more and more arousing. Their lips melted together in a furious flurry of wet swollen fleshy lips and slick pink tongues. Moans were emitted from both of them as Marik quickly learned the ropes, shoving his tongue into the others mouth.

He could feel Bakura's smirk against his lips, and he quickly squashed it with a rough bite. He ended up missing Bakura's lips entirely though and instead chomped down on his own tongue. He withdrew with a pained hiss, slapping his palm to his mouth.

Bakura noticed and started cackling, “You're fucking hopeless.”

“Shut up,” He snarled for the umpteenth time as he clamped his teeth down on Bakura's neck, promptly keeping him from uttering any other stupid words.

Insults were replaced with loud, unrestrained moans. Arms curled eagerly around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer. Marik felt suffocated and threatened, so he gave a few more rough bites across his throat and chest but that only succeeded in making Bakura's grip harder. 

And then it happened. He felt Bakura's hips roll into his own, and their erections rutted together in an unbelievable sensation of euphoria and arousal. Marik grunted, almost losing his balance at the explosion of pleasure that passed through his lower body. Bakura, seemingly pleased with the reaction he got, rolled his hips again, rubbing his naked cock roughly against Marik's, coaxing even more uncontrolled moans from the Future Pharaoh.

Before he could buck his hips once more, Marik pulled away and pressed his hands down on Bakura's hips in a flurry of panic. “S-stop that,” He growled. He wouldn't admit that the sensations that prickled at his lower body was too much. He was overwhelmed with pleasurable arousal, and he yearned desperately for more. 

But he didn't want this to end without actually fucking Bakura.

“What? Too much?” Bakura snickered, “You gonna cum already?”

Marik leered at him. Arrogant shit. “Let's just get to the fucking. I've swapped spit with you enough.”

Bakura tilted his chin, the smirk never leaving his face, “Go ahead, then. Prepare me.” He pointedly opened his legs wider, exposing what never saw sunlight. 

The tanner man huffed, “Fine.” He glared down at the exposed hole, his brows furrowed. 

“Well?”

Marik snapped his glower up to Bakura's face, “Shut up and stop being so impatient.” 

“Just prepare me already so you can fuck me and we can end this,” Bakura returned, his lips curled in a sneer, “That's what you wanted after all.”

Of course that's what he wanted. That's what he tried to do from the fucking beginning. 

“Unless.. you don't know what to do. Again.” Bakura continued, the ever present arrogance on his face, “Just shove your fingers in there. One at a time.”

“What?!” Marik yelled, “I'm not fucking putting my fingers in there! That's disgusting!”

“Oh fucking please, you already shoved your precious limp dick up in there. Just fucking do it.”

“I'm not doing any such thing! You do it!”

“Oh for fuck's sake –“' Bakura growled, rubbing his face. “Okay, go get my pants.”

“Get your own pants.”

“You're practically on top of me! Just go fucking do it.”

With a snarl, Marik got off of him and stormed over to where the discarded jeans lay.

“Now reach into the back pocket and pull out what you find.”

Marik dug around before eventually fishing out a few packets. “What the fuck are these? Condoms?” He glared at Bakura, “We don't need condoms. You sure as hell aren't getting pregnant.”

“They aren't condoms you dumbass,” Bakura was losing his patience at this point.

“Don't call your future Pharaoh dumbass,” Marik hissed as he returned to the bed and clambered back to his spot in between Bakura's outstretched legs. “If they aren't condoms, what are they?” He turned them over in his fingers before Bakura snatched them from his hands.

He didn't answer. He just ripped one of the packets open and allowed a thick yet opaque liquid spill over his fingers. “Take a guess, oh _Mighty Pharaoh_ ,” he mocked, pushing his hips off the bed. “Now watch and learn.” He said as he put his hand between his legs.

He pressed his gooey fingers over his entrance. With a sigh, he pushed the first finger through the ring of tight muscle, coating the hole in lubrication as he went. Marik couldn't help the heat rise to his cheeks as he watched the scene before him. Bakura was willingly impaling his asshole with his own fingers. The whole seemed so unsanitary and repulsing...

And yet, he felt his cock jump in fresh arousal as he watched Bakura shove his finger in and out with hazy concentration. His eyes had grown lidded, and his pale stomach rippled with each shaky breath. It was truly a delectable sight. An unrestrained gasp escaped pink lips as he put a second finger through the threshold, pushing both down to the knuckle.

“Enjoying the sight, Ishtar?” Bakura asked in mock innocence, his lips quirking upwards as he rolled his hips into his own intrusion. 

Marik, flustered to be caught staring, growled, “Of course not! It's disgusting.” His gaze didn't leave those pale fingers though. So expertly moving in repetitive, slick motions... Gods...

He bit the inside of his mouth, suddenly frustrated that the sight in front of him was so damn attractive. He didn't even notice Bakura's other hand come up and grab his shirt by the fistful and yank him down so their lips crashed together.

It could hardly be called a kiss. They were practically eating each other's faces as Bakura's moans rolled into Marik's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Little did he know it was a distraction. Bakura pulled his fingers from his ass and took Marik's hand that was digging desperately into his hip. He guided the hand down ever so stealthily, making sure that Marik was entirely too preoccupied to notice. Soon, Marik's unsuspecting hand was resting in between Bakura's thighs, hovering right over the heat of his awaiting entrance. With a smirk that went unnoticed by Marik, he took a tan finger and purposely shoved it into him.

Now Marik noticed. His lidded eyes shot open, but Bakura's grip kept his finger lodged into the slick entrance.

“What the fuck!” He hissed, sitting back and attempting to reclaim his hand. He found that task to be difficult though, because the heat that pressed around his finger was painfully beckoning... 

“You don't expect me to do everything, do you?” Bakura quizzed, bucking his hips into Marik's finger, his lithe body moving as smoothly and elegantly as water.

When Bakura withdrew his hand, Marik found himself keeping his finger lodged into the heat. The lubrication had caused the inside to be gooey and wet, making his slow movements to be easy and slick. 

“Good... good...~” Bakura breathed, fondly licking his lips, “Now add another one.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” Marik snapped, but he pushed a second finger through the threshold anyway. They both let out a shaky breath as Marik copied Bakura's prior movements and slid his fingers in and out in a jagged yet lethargic motion.

He found himself biting the inside of his lip again, gazing almost fondly at the man beneath him. With each exhale and each movement of Bakura's hips, he felt his cock jump uncontrollably. His racing heart couldn't handle much more of this.

“Marik,” Bakura began breathlessly, “Another.”

He scowled, but his body reacted to the command quicker than his brain did. Another finger forced its way through the ever-stretched ring of tight muscle, and Bakura let out an almost pained moan. A smirk took over his previous frown, and he shoved all three digits knuckle-deep into Bakura's slick heat. 

“Ah – hhh~” Bakura arched his whole body in reaction, his eyes squeezing shut in what seemed like a conflict of pleasure and agony.

“You're shameless,” Marik growled with a husky tone.

“Fucking right I am,” the pallid man sneered in reply. “It's good now, though. Why don't you replace your fingers with that lovely cock of yours?”

He withdrew his fingers, shivering as they hit the cold air. 

Bakura took one of the packets and tossed it at Marik, who just managed to catch it before it hit his face. He tore open the package, growling as it spilled all over Bakura and his sheets. 

The pale man burst out in cruel laughter, “You're a fucking mess!”

He started distastefully at his spoiled sheets. Bakura took the remaining packet and tore it open with ease, allowing the opaque liquid to slide onto his fingers. He reached down, suddenly taking Marik's cock in his slick hands. He jumped in surprise before growling and stubbornly allowing Bakura to rub the swollen organ down with lubrication. He was a shaking mess within moments, and he slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning in pure euphoria.

Finally, he shoved the hands away that were so expertly rubbing up against him, “Okay, if you're quite done groping me,” He spat, his voice wavering, “Then we'll start.”

Bakura simply sniggered and leaned back against the sheets, his blushing body splayed out and ever so inviting. 

Marik put his hands to his thighs, pushing them farther apart and edging ever closer to his awaiting entrance. He hooked his fingers under his ass, trying to get a good grip on his body so he could get inside properly. As he adjusted himself over and over, a look of impatience came across both of them.

“For fuck's sake –“ Bakura spat. He wrenched himself free, wrapped his legs around Marik's naked middle, and shove him roughly against his body, “Just shove your dick into my ass it isn't that hard.”

Marik bristled, “Do you ever shut that fucking mouth?” He demanded as he took his length into his hand.

“What fun would that be?” Bakura mocked as he used his fingers to stretch his entrance open tantalizingly. He wet his lips with his tongue, looking at Marik through hazy seductive eyes.

He pressed his head to the opening, sucking in air as heat washed over his slit. He was slow to push his way in. With each gained inch, he thought his whole body would catch fire. A harsh blush came across his features as the hot crevice sucked him in with slick, feverish walls. Bakura withdrew his fingers as Marik pushed most of the way in. His hands trailed to bronze hips, holding onto the protruding bones eagerly.

Bakura had to admit, Marik was big. The extra preparation was definitely a good idea. He felt himself become unnaturally stretched as Marik slowly eased his way in. It was such a delicious feeling of being completely and unbearably filled.

With a soft slap of flesh, Marik pushed the rest of the way in, resulting in a grunt emitted from both of them.

Bakura licked his lips while Marik hesitated, looking as if he had no idea how to process the pleasure he was feeling. He dragged his nails across the sensitive junction of leg and hip to draw him out of his trance. “How do I feel, Marik?” He asked, tilting his head seductively to one side. “Hot? ...Tight?”

Marik shuddered at the vulgar words.

“...Y-yes.” He mumbled, not all the way present. 

“You can go ahead and move now.” Bakura continued, trailing his nails eagerly across Marik's back and pulling him closer. “In...” he dragged his fingers up Marik's clothed back, “Out...” he dug his fingers into golden locks, “In...” he used the leverage to pull the man down to lip level, “Out...” he breathed huskily right into Marik's ear, his breath washing over the sensitive lobe.

Marik grunted in a rather pathetic manner and pulled out in a swift, jerky movement, taking one of Bakura's shoulders for leverage. The other was groping his thigh in an attempt to find a reasonable position as he pushed his way in, letting out a shaky groan as his cock was sucked back into the insatiable heat.

“F-fuck –“ he managed in a desperate tone, never before feeling something so incredible as this.

“Mmm~ Marik~,” Bakura breathed, drawing his tongue across his bronze throat, “You're so fucking big.”

The words went straight to his erection. He shuddered, letting out some pathetic moan before pulling out and shoving his way back in. The new thrust brought new-found confidence, and he found himself moving quicker, the heat beckoning him each time he pulled out.

As he picked up speed, Bakura shamelessly writhed beneath him, letting out cries and mewls with each thrust, “Ah yes~ faster, my _Future Pharaoh_ ~” he cooed.

Marik bit his lip and brought on of the scrawny, pale legs over his shoulder for easier access. It allowed him to, indeed, move faster. His flesh slapped against Bakura's with each thrust, and the noise intertwined with the sounds of unrestrained moans and trills. Bakura was digging his nails deep into Marik's hair, dragging them down his neck and shoulders, leaving reddening shallow cuts.

“Fuck – fuck – fu-ck,” Marik struggled to keep himself contained. His thrusts became sloppy and shallow in a desperate attempt to increase insatiable friction. 

“Yes – yes – faster,” Bakura coaxed, rolling his hips upwards to meet Marik's. “Harder, Ishtar. I want to feel you deep.”

With a struggled grunt, Marik shoved himself in deep, crying out as the heat pressed in on all sides. It was becoming increasingly overwhelming as he pulled out only a few inches before violently shoving himself back in, trying to take Bakura as deep as his cock could reach. 

“Ahhhhn...” Bakura groaned in approval.

Marik repeated this a few more times before his movements became shallow and quick again. He was growing desperate for the release that was coming rather quickly. He dug his fingernails into Bakura's thigh, using it as a grasp on reality as he grit his teeth, bucking his hips faster and faster until – 

It was his turn to let out an unrestrained cry as he released an earth-shattering orgasm. He pushed his cock in deep, filling Bakura with hot, white liquid. His legs and hips shook violently as he collapsed onto the chest below him, his breaths shaky and quick as he settled down from his release. 

Bakura curled his toes and arched himself into the sheets when the warmth filled him. 

“You lasted longer than I anticipated,” Bakura admitted, breathing on Marik's neck. “But you still came as quick as a virgin.”

This drew Marik back to the real world. He propped himself up on his elbows, giving Bakura a blazing scowl, “I'm not a virgin!”

“Well now you aren't.” Bakura flashed him a crass grin, “Courtesy of _ore-sama_.”

Marik angrily tugged at a stray lock, “Shut up! You didn't even finish.”

“Because, my dear Marik, I am a Sex God and I do not cum after sixteen seconds.”

“That was not sixteen seconds!”

“Excuse me – seventeen seconds.”

Marik hissed at him and tore away from his body, enjoying the grunt that emitted from Bakura's lips as he pulled his cock out. “For that, you can finish yourself –“

Bakura grabbed Marik by a fistful of lavender shirt, “Oh but Marik,” he cooed in a mocking manner, touching him on the cheek in a fake affectionate gesture, “Don't you want to see me turn into a moaning mess? Don't you want to see me begging for you to allow me to cum?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Marik narrowed his eyes. He certainly liked that idea. With an annoyed grunt he slapped Bakura's hand away and sat back on his heels. He stared down at Bakura's erection – (notably smaller than his, but not so much that it wasn't unimpressive) – before taking it in a bronze hand.

It felt warm beneath his fingers. He gave an experimental stroke, coaxing an immediate reaction from Bakura. With a smirk, he dragged his palm up and down the length, flicking his wrist in quick yet jerky movements. 

He thumbed the slit before drawing his fingers down the shaft, using feather-light touches over the hypersensitive veins. The cock twitched hotly under his touch, and Bakura began bucking his hips into Marik's palm. 

“Ahh-hhnn~” he moaned in a completely untamed manner. “Faster~”

Marik flicked his wrist quicker, smirking at the way the man writhed and panted with each jerk of his hand. 

“How close are you?” He asked huskily, continuing his ministrations.

Bakura opened one eye and grinned, “Pretty far... hn-n – faster –!”

Marik scowled at the command, but jerked quicker all the same. Touching another man's dick was not something he would ever foresee himself doing, but in the after-haze of his orgasm, he really didn't care. He leaned over Bakura now, drawing his tongue over his lips as he watched the flush man grunt with each movement. He was almost beautiful, the way his fingers dug into the sheets, and the way his ever-confident sneer turned into a wide 'o' as he mewled and writhed around.

And then, Bakura's whole body shook as he let out a final untamed yowl. Bakura shuddered as he spilled all over Marik's, lost in his release.

As Bakura sat in the after glow of his own orgasm, Marik jerked backwards, staring at his hand in disgust. “Ugh –! you got this shit on my hand!” 

Bakura rolled his eyes, “Stop being such a baby.” He panted. “If it bothers you so much...” his irises went mischievously dark, “I'll lick it off.”

Marik went red, “Disgusting!” He snarled as he threw himself off the bed and strode over to the cherry wood dresser. He yanked a tissue from the box that sat on the surface and wiped the sticky liquid from his hand in disgust. The musky scent lingered, much to Marik's disdain.

Bakura was snickering cruelly from the bed. Enraged, he took the entire box and chucked it at Bakura's head

“ – OW! The fuck was that for?!” He snarled, rubbing the injury that was lost in wild white locks.

“Clean yourself up and then get off my fucking boat.” Marik commanded irritably as he stormed towards the door, violently kicking Bakura's pants on his way. 

As he opened the door, he cast a backwards scowl to the pale man still strewn out on his bed. “Don't forget to return tomorrow night for... for a progress report.” He finished with a seductive glint in his eye.

With that said, he swept out of the door, leaving a smirking Bakura.


End file.
